


Only You

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick watches Johnny get hurt from his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom and I hope that I did an okay job. This just sort of came to me after the Pittsburgh game when Johnny got hurt.

               "And Jonathan Toews heads back to the locker room with 4 minutes and thirty six seconds left in the second period." Patrick sits up quickly tossing the remote onto the coffee table and scrambling to get his phone out of the pocket of his sweatshirt. His hands are shaking as his swipes to unlock his phone, he's not sure he's going to get anybody but he has to try. He needs to know what's happening with Johnny, he needs to make sure he's not seriously hurt because the last thing the team needs is both him and Johnny out. Scrolling through his contacts he thinks about which of the team physicians will be with the team and gives up just deciding to call the first one he finds.

               10 minutes and a very tense lecture about getting his rest later, Patrick calls Dr. Costas hoping with every single thing he has that he'll actually answer. "Patrick?" Patrick could almost cry in relief.

               "How is he?" Patrick doesn't bother specifying who he is talking about, everyone in the organization knows.

               "You know I can't tell you that Patrick."

               "Bullshit, you know you can." Patrick immediately fires back, trying and failing to keep the scoff out of his voice. He is Johnny's medical proxy and Johnny is his, so yeah there is nothing stopping Dr. Costas from telling him.

               "No Patrick I can't, Jonathan specifically told me not to. Therefore you should really be calling him." Patrick sighs in frustration, damn Johnny for anticipating his moves. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Coach Q and check on Jonathan."

               "Fine, thanks for at least answering the phone." Patrick angrily stabs the end call button pissed at both the doctor and Johnny for his manners rubbing off on Patrick. He takes a deep breath; if Johnny were in serious pain Dr. Costas wouldn't have answered the phone, right?

               Patrick rewinds the game and watches the hit over and over again, trying to figure out how hurt Johnny is. He's also giving Johnny time to change out of his gear and for the pain killers to hit before he calls. He's re-watched the hit at least thirty seven times by the time the third period starts and he's sucked back into watching his team fight to get back in the game and lose. He wants to be angry, mad that his team can't win the game, but he gets it, they watched their captain get hit and leave the game, that's more than enough to shake them.

               He's so lost in his thoughts he jumps when his phone beeps with a text from Sharpy, _Call your boy._ Patrick shakes his head and forgoes replying to do what Sharpy asked him to, which just shows how concerned Patrick is because rarely does he give up a chance to chirp at Sharpy for acting like his dad. As he hits Johnny's speed dial number he wonders for a moment if he'll even answer the phone.

               "Hey Pat, thought you'd call sooner." Johnny jokes and Patrick can't help but smile, the pain killers are kicking in because Johnny sounds way to calm for someone who was taken out of the game.

               "What's the damage? And please don't lie to me babe." Patrick can hear him sigh over the phone and his fingers itch to touch him and he curses himself for getting hurt. It's not the first time Patrick has directed anger at himself for being careless and getting hurt, but this time it's different. This time there's a twinge of guilt mixed in, maybe if Patrick were there Johnny wouldn't have gotten hit. Maybe Patrick could've prevented his team losing their beloved Captain Serious.

               "Overextended Elbow, doctors aren't sure about the extent of the damage because of the swelling."

               "Pain level 1-10."

               "When I got hit or now?"

               "Both."

               "7 when I got hit and right now? I'd say about a 4.5-5." Patrick can't help but wince, if Johnny was feeling that much pain when he got hit it's going to be awhile before he's back on the ice. "But they're hopeful; we're calling it day to day right now."

               "I don't care about hockey right now Johnny, my only concern is that my boyfriend is okay." Patrick snaps standing up as quickly as he can with the knee brace on his knee and hobbles into the kitchen. He needs to be doing something so he doesn't end up punching another hole in the wall.

               "Pat, I'm fine. I'm on really good pain killers right now and I'm not even swelling that bad. I know that the video looks bad but I promise Pat, I'm fine. I even passed the concussion tests." Patrick leans against the counter finally letting the tension drain from his body.

               "When are you home?"

               "We're getting on the plane right now and we'll land around midnight."

               "I'll pick you up."

               "You can't drive Pat."

               "Fine then I'll take a cab and meet you there. You're not going to stop me."

               "Alright I'll double check the time and text you." Johnny sighs knowing full well that if he didn't give in, Patrick would just go to another teammate. He's learned after being in a relationship with the blonde for 4 years Patrick will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

               "You're not going to try and drive home are you?" Patrick quietly asks finally sitting at one of the bar stools in his kitchen. The more he thinks about it, the dumber it seems that he travel all the way to the airport to meet Johnny.

               "No, Brandon is going to drive me home. He rode with Saader so he'll just catch a cab from our place."

               "Alright good, text me when you're on your way home. I'll wait up." Johnny smiles at how determined Patrick was about this.

               "I'll wake you up when I get home." Johnny agrees knowing full well that Patrick will be out by the time he gets home. Patrick waits a few moments before replying and hanging up his hands still slightly shaking.

               True to Johnny's word he did send Pat a text as he and Brandon make their way to Johnny's car. Brandon didn't hesitate to chirp him about how old and married he is with Patrick and Johnny mockingly laughs at him and tosses his bag at him to shut him up.

               He is well aware of just how old and married Pat and he have become. It would be hard not to become that old married couple since they have been dating since they won the Cup the first time.

               Johnny is surprised to see Patrick waiting for them near Johnny's parking spot. Pat smiles at Brandon and grabs Johnny's bag from him, giving him a pat on the back and handing him a fifty dollar bill. "For the cab and taking care of him." Brandon does protest for about a minute before grinning and pocketing the money. He offers to help get Johnny and his stuff upstairs but Patrick waves him off, they can handle it. They both watch Brandon exit the garage via the lobby before they begin to make their way up to their apartment. Patrick stands close to Johnny, close enough for Johnny to feel his body heat and Johnny can't help but relax.

               "Were you able to shower?" Johnny shook his head lifting his arm that's resting comfortably in the sling they gave him. "Do you want?" Johnny shakes his head quickly finally feeling the sweat and airplane on his skin, but he's not sure how they are going to make this work.

               "I can't really use my arm babe."

               "I know that's why I'm thinking you might just have to let me do the work."

               "Patrick Kane are you offering to give me a sponge bath?" Johnny asks, unable to keep the smile off his face.

               "Don't make fun of me asshole, I'm trying to be nice. I'm have two hands and while I'm not exactly that mobile," he pauses motioning to the brace on his knee. "I could do it quickly so you can crash and rest."

               "You need to rest too. I'm supposed to remind you."

               "This is when I rethink telling the organization." Johnny smiles finally reaching out with his good hand and pulling Patrick towards him pressing his lips gently, yet firmly against Patrick's.

               "I missed you." Patrick smiles leaning in to kiss Johnny again, this time it's a bit harder the intent obviously clear.

               "I missed you too. I was so scared."

               "I was too, but I'm fine. They're going to do another concussion test tomorrow to make sure and I have to go through more tests to see just how bad it is. But I'm fine Patrick. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

               "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Patrick whispers, the premise of Johnny showering completely forgotten as he sits on the end of their bed. Johnny is hit with the mix of anger and guilt rolling off of Patrick and it suddenly makes sense.

               "I could say the same to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to keep you safe. I wish that I wasn't stuck on the bench watching you get hurt. You have no idea how hard it was to watch you on the ice and not being able to jump over the boards. I keep thinking that if only I had fought Q, told him to put you on my line that night. You wouldn't have been there; you would've been on the bench with me. But I can't change that now, I just have to sit back and know that it was out of my control just like tonight is for you. I know that watching it on TV made it seem worse, but babe if you were there nothing would have changed. He still would've come after me."

               "You don't know that." Patrick whispers, his gaze locked on his hands. Johnny looks down and frowns, he can see the tremor in his hands.

               "You're right I don't. But Patrick I'm serious, you can't let yourself dwell on that which you can't change. Babe, I love you and I would do anything for you. But I can't control everything. We have both been doing this for too long to know that. You are going to get hurt and so I am, I can't always protect you."

               "I just think that if I were on the ice I could've helped. If I hadn't of been dumb and gotten hurt I could've been there. I would have probably been on the ice instead of you."

               "So what? You could be the one hurt right now? That makes no sense Pat."

               "Better me than you. With me out, the team still has you. You're the captain Johnny. They need you more than they need me. I think they've proved that over and over this year." Johnny held back the gasp at just how broken Patrick sounded, he actually believed that Johnny was worth more to the team than Patrick.

               "Patrick." Johnny breaths out immediately falling to Patrick's side and reaching out with his good hand to grab at Patrick's. Patrick still won't look at him and it's beginning to concern Johnny. "Babe, if that were true, we wouldn't be on a three game losing streak right now. Obviously we need you, I need you. I don't play nearly as well without you."

               "Because I'm a distraction." Johnny is suddenly flashing back to the whole Madison debacle and his heart clenches, he thought they had worked past that.

               "No because you bring out the best in me and all the guys. You're this force of nature babe that makes everyone want to play better. The team needs you, whether you believe it or not. I wish that you could see how amazing you are."

               "I just wish that I had been there for you."

               "You're here now and that's all that matters. There isn't anyone else I would want here with me right now. I love you so much Patrick."

               "Love you too." Patrick mumbles resting his head on Johnny's shoulder gently.

               "Still up for helping me shower?" Patrick smiles and kisses Johnny's neck lightly before standing up. Johnny grabs his hand and squeezes giving him a bright smile. As long as Johnny has Patrick on his side, he can get through anything.

               Patrick's going to be the one that gets them through the next day when the team doctors tell Johnny they want to sit him the rest of the season. He's the one that will be there to keep Johnny from going stir crazy at home and make sure that Johnny knows just how important it is to have both of them back and rested for the playoffs.

               Patrick is the only one that Johnny will ever love and need by his side, because as Patrick has shown with him by Johnny's side they can get through anything even stupid injuries that shouldn't have happened.

 


End file.
